


Like No Human Could

by kinslayer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Intelligent Deathclaw(s), Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Sentient Bestiality, Size Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Wall Sex, because his dick too big, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinslayer/pseuds/kinslayer
Summary: just deathclaw porn, pure and simple.characters are my courier six and my intelligent deathclaw oc.





	Like No Human Could

They are walking through the rubble and debris in some forlorn corner of Freeside, near the broken down train tracks, when Zothar speaks.

“I’ve got a new idea for a fuck, Hells.”

Raul makes a horrifying gagging noise and pointedly lingers behind the couple. Interestingly, ED-E and the courier’s dog stay behind with him.

“Oh?” Hellsing grins to her scaly lover, already tingling with anticipation, “whatcha have in mind, babe?”

“I wanna fuck you against a wall,” he lazily drawls, the rumble of his guttural and animalistic voice making Hellsing’s skin shiver. “I’ve been thinking about that for a while now, and I think, if I hold your wrists up, I can get my claws out of the way real easy. And, hey. Doing it vertical could be even more fun.”

Hells's eyes lighten up.

“Ooooh! I like that,” she says, bubbly and bouncy, lightly tugging Zothar’s wrist with both hands, “it’s probably gonna go even deeper, oh man! I don’t know if I can take it, but I sure wanna find out!”

“You wanna try that now or later?”

“Why wait? Let’s see if we can find someplace with decent walls around here.”

It turns out that the ruined building nearby has relatively sturdy walls. Hellsing is almost sure she’d seen some junkies hanging out in there a few times, but at that moment she doesn’t quite care. She and Zothar exchange mischievous glances as they go forward, and Hells's eyes constantly dart to the protrusion steadily growing from the slit in the deathclaw’s groin.

“Huh… We’re just… gonna wait out here, boss!” Raul yells from very, very far from them., but Hellsing is barely paying attention to anything that isn’t her boyfriend.

Zothar almost smashes the ruined doorway on his way in, and Hellsing is already half naked by the time he manages to dislodge his horns form the entrance.

“Come on, big boy,” she breathes while removing her jeans and setting it alongside her pipboy and the rest of her stuff. “Come get me wet and open for you.”

So he does, wasting no time before he walks towards her on all fours; the only way he can be somewhat close to Hells's much shorter height. He bumps his scaled snout on her breasts softly, lightly scraping his sharp fangs against her skin.

“Can’t wait to have a taste of you,” he growls, and Hellsing feels it rumble from within him. She loves it when he purrs, loves that sound, and says so aloud.

At the comment, Zothar blinks at her, and presses closer, pushing against her until Hellsing’s back is on the cold wall. His hands are on her thighs, his claws carefully turnt down so he won’t hurt his lover, but his rough scales scratch her all the same, and Hellsing loves that particular burn.

Zothar lightly mouths at her skin for a while, teasing, but when his long and slippery bifurcated tongue darts to her nipple, Hells holds onto his large horns. He shares his attentions between her tits, leaving her nipples covered in his slimy saliva while he licks away. But Hellsing is stubborn, and muffles her mewls all the while, even as she tightens her grip on his horns.

Zothar only lets go of her oversensitive nipples when she finally moans aloud, and he stares at her triumphantly.

“Looks like I’m not the only one making nice noises now, huh?”

“Oh, c’mon, big boy,” she breathes out, “don’t leave a girl waitin’, that’s just rude.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he growls, and lowers his head further down. Hellsing feels Zothar’s scaly snout lightly scratch her from the tits down to her tattooed tummy, until his tongue settles between her lower lips, and he lazily licks her out.

“Mmm, yeah, big guy, get me ready for your cock.”

His long bifurcated tongue, slimy with his own saliva and his lover’s wetness, darts in and out with increasing speed, rubbing against Hells's clit while she sighs little happy mewls. Zothar himself purrs while eating her out; Hellsing knows he loves the taste of her pussy.

When her thighs start shivering, and her entire body starts to twitch because of the deathclaw’s tongue, Zothar picks up his pace, impossibly wet and fast, and Hellsing can’t help it. She feels like her orgasm was ripped out of her, like a high she has no choice but to ride. Hells grips her lover’s horns tight and strong, moans loud with no control, and yet Zothar’s tongue _won’t stop._

He licks her with more pressure when he feels her body start to relax, then with more speed, and in two minutes she’s coming again, legs tense and shivering. The second orgasm feels like Turbo mixed with Jet, like pleasure alone could distort time to the point of rupture. When Hellsing comes down, she knows her pussy is an absolute wet mess now, judging by the noises coming from Zothar’s constant licking, and the droplets of their juices falling on the ground.

When she relaxes, he starts again, tries for a third time, but then she feels her clit numb to the point of pain. She lets go of his horns, and Zothar finally stops torturing her, puts a modicum of distance between his snout and her inner thighs.

From that angle, Hells can see his red cock unsheathed, hard and fat and ridged, its bulbous base covered in now familiar fleshy spines. She grins, unabashed, staring right at Zothar, who’s looking at her with the same intensity. The intelligence is still present in his red eyes, but it’s almost overshadowed by pure, animalistic _need_.

“Do you still wanna…?” he asks, a soft growl.

“Hell yeah,” she replies, “lift me up, big boy.”

Zothar moves a hand to her wrists, but then abruptly freezes and turns his head to the doorway on the other side of the room.

“I heard someth-”

“WHAT THE _FUCK,_ ” screams some bearded bald guy right on the doorway, and then he scrambles running. “OH MY FUCKIN’- I AIN’T NEVER FUCKING DRINKIN’ AGAIN, FUCK, WHAT THE FUCK-”

Zothar and Hellsing stay put, frozen in the same awkward position.

“Was… was that Bill Ronte?” asks Hellsing.

“Was it?”

“He matches the description Julie gave me… Remember? Alcoholic guy we needed to get sober?”

“Oh,” Zothar says, and turns his head back to Hellsing, “guess that’s one way to do it, huh?”

Hellsing laughs. “It really is!”

“Let’s get back to it, shall we?”

“Mmm, yes, please,” says Hellsing, and she whimpers when Zothar lifts her up by the arms, as if she weighted nothing, and gets closer, his body between her open legs.

Zothar keeps a tight hold on her wrists with one paw, and with the other, mindful of his claws, he lifts her ass and guides her down his dick.

“F-f-fu-fuuuck, you’re such- such a big boy,” Hellsing groans as the crown of his cock starts to enter her.

“You take my cock so well,” Zothar whispers in her ear, mid pants and growls, “taking it so good, baby.”

Inch by inch, Zothar lowers Hells down his huge cock, even as she shivers and mewls.

“Oh- oh, wait. Wait just a bit, let me- let me get used to-...”

“‘Course, lover,” he says, lightly bumps his snout on her cheek - one of his special cheek kisses. She knows he’s scenting her, Zothar’s told her that before - a deathclaw thing. She likes calling it kisses anyway.

After a few seconds, Hellsing lifts her legs up around Zothar’s scaly body, and she’d cross them were it not for her lover’s bulky frame.

“Okay, okay, ‘m ready for you, big boy.”

With that, Zothar slowly thrusts up, palm of his hand still on Hells’s ass for purchase, and his cock goes impossibly deep into his lover. It slides in and out of her wet pussy with relative ease, despite the size.

“Got you so wet, so easy- _fuck_ ,” and he _growls_ , growls like an animal, his tongue lolling out of his mouth between sharp teeth.

Hells just moans, wanton - as much as she enjoys his tongue, and she enjoys the fuck out of it, _this_ is what she truly _loves._ She’s being speared open by that thick, massive cock, sliding in and out with such _ease_ , because she _wants_ it that badly. The ridges of his dick press against her pussy walls, hitting all those sweet nerve endings, making her see stars.

Zothar has ruined her for humans, no doubt.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , big boy, you’re so- so _deep,”_ Hellsing whines, and Zothar mouths at her neck, teeth pressing in but not breaking skin. He growls, and it makes her whole body vibrate.

It all steadily builds up again, the numbness in her clit having faded even before his dick was in her. Sex with Zothar always feels like the best high she’s ever had, and she never wants to come down. And he thrusts, faster, hard almost to the point of pain, but careful not to truly break her.

He rumbles throatily against her, drooling over her skin, and she knows he’s about to peak as well. He brings them both to the edge, and pushes her with him. Hellsing looks him in the eye, finds lust staring back at her - no doubt he sees the mirror image. Then, she feels Zothar’s cock throb, he howls and she loses it, and her third orgasm is the longest and best one yet. They come together, her walls tightening against Zothar’s pulsating cock spurting copious amounts of cum inside her, much more than a human could. She milks him his dick until the last drop, riding the wave alongside him, and then goes lax under his grip.

She comes down, and Zothar is breathing against her skin, licking her neck. She laughs lightly, tells him it tickles, then feels him softly pull out of her. Hellsing faintly hears the viscous liquid hitting the ground, and he slowly puts her down. Zothar keeps his hold on her when her feet hit the floor.

“Can you,” he rasps, almost another growl, then clears his throat. “Can you stand, love?”

“Mmmmnnghh…Give me a sec.”

She feels the rumble of Zothar’s chuckle on her body, and kisses him on his belly.

“You okay?” Zothar asks when she takes a few tentative steps, still using his hands to support her body.

“God yeah,” she breathes, “you’re so good. Always so good to me, oh... I love ya, love ya” and she ambles out of his hold, looking for a rag to clean herself with.

“Hmm, I love you too,” he says, bumping her asscheek lightly with his snout. “Do you _really_ have to clean that? You smell so good like this, smell like me. ”

“You know I don’t wanna, but I gotta get dressed.”

“Do you _really_ have to get dressed?” he whines, scents her backside with his scaly snout.

“Unless you want rando’s to see me naked, yea,” she laughs, leans on his snout, then yelps when he licks her, licks her clean all of the mixed juices on her skin.

When they’re finally out of the dilapidated house, with Hellsing dressed, and Zothar with his cock hidden again, ED-E beeps shyly in her direction, and Raul pointedly avoids any eye contact.

“We goin’, boss? Or you planning to traumatize us a bit more?”

“Too tired for more traumatizing,” Zothar says, and licks her cheek. She laughs, kisses his mouth, and saunters forward with her trusty shotgun in hand.


End file.
